This invention relates generally to methods of making and using fat mimetics. More particularly, this invention relates to a fat mimetic system for replacing saturated and unsaturated fat as well as cholesterol in a wide range of prepared foodstuffs which maintains the flavor and other organoleptic properties of their full-fat counterparts.
Consumer awareness of the health benefits of reduced fat and reduced cholesterol content foods is bringing about increasing demands for foods with reduced fat and cholesterol content. The food industry has sought to meet these demands by replacing at least a portion of the fat in prepared foodstuffs. Unfortunately, many prior attempts to do so have produced foodstuffs with off-flavors and unnatural and undesirable appearance and mouthfeel.
Accordingly, it is an important object of the present invention to provide a fat mimetic system which can be used in prepared foodstuffs to achieve reduced saturated and unsaturated fat and cholesterol while maintaining the same flavor and other organoleptic properties as their full-fat counterparts. For purposes of this invention, "prepared foodstuffs" are intended to include foods having more than about three grams of fat per serving which, in their preparation, include the addition of fat. Examples of such "prepared foodstuffs" includes soup, sauce, gravy, salad dressing, icings and bakery fillings, mayonnaise, ice-cream, cheese, baked goods like biscuits, cakes and cookies and processed meats such as hot dogs and sausage.
It is a further object of the present invention to provide a fat mimetic system for prepared foodstuffs in which the saturated fat component of the prepared foodstuffs can be preferentially reduced, thereby producing prepared foodstuffs with fat primarily of the unsaturated type.
It is yet another object of the present invention to provide a fat mimetic for use in prepared foodstuffs which is particularly economical and easy to use.
The above and other objects of the invention will become apparent from the discussion below.